


Vindication

by SaltinesAndPeanutButter



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltinesAndPeanutButter/pseuds/SaltinesAndPeanutButter
Summary: What are you doing up at 3:17 AM?
Kudos: 32





	Vindication

**Author's Note:**

> A short little fic from Lilith's POV.

It's late. Almost too late.

3:17 AM.

You have dozens of books spread across the floor of your room, door locked. Some from the library, and some that you've managed to track down through other means. You close the book you were just reading, skimming through for any last piece of crucial information you may have missed the last dozen time you've read it.

Some of the books you stuff away under your bed, and some of them you put away on your bookshelf. You exit your room, not believing what you're about to do.

You take a deep breath before opening the door. Remember why you're doing this. Remember the time she humiliated you by defending you, when she knew you could defend yourself. Remember how embarrassed you are to call her your sister. Remember how she disrespects every rule she's ever come across. Remember that this is not unjustified.

You take the less than ten steps to her door, trying to be as quiet as possible. It's not like you to be up this late.

Your face is warm and your heart is beating fast.

You open her bedroom door.


End file.
